The Truth Revealed!
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: This is something me and one of my friends came up with (Don't ask) Anywayz...dont forget to R/R! (yaoi, OCCness, Character Bashing ect...) mw ha ha read at you own risk!


**__**

The Truth Revealed!

PG-13

Summery: Well what can I say about this pointless lil fic 

(if you can call it that) , nothing really. Except that this fic is well…pointless. This is the result of what me and my friend can do with our *cough* minds in Biology. Anywayz…this, as Sameka, Karin, and Karma described it and which I fully agree with them, is sick humor, very funny…but sick. And of course, my friend Hitoshi…you all should know him by now if you had read the Hellfire fics…he just HAD to add his two cents in at the end. Heh heh…well still wanna read?? Mw Ha Ha HA~! Continue at your own will. P.S DON'T FORGET TO R/R~!

WARNING! WARNING! G-CREW CHARATER BASHING!

(standard disclaimers apply)

  * …author rants
  * "speaking"

  * *…* actions

*RING RING* actually I think the bell should be Ding Dong or something…our skool is really screwed up

****

Serraye walked into the classroom and sat her books down on the table, which she and Kamrui set at every day. She saw that Chris had came in first and he was where ever he is. Serraye threw her books down and flopped into her chair. She and Kamrui are usually some of the first ones in the classroom since they come directly from the lunchroom. She looked up as Kamrui walked in and threw her books down beside her.

"I'm going to get a drink," Kamrui said as she started to walk out the door.

"You know that they aren't turned back on yet," Serraye said before she was out of the door.

"Yeah, I know but I'm just going to go" She said and walked out the door. Serraye shrugged and watched as her teacher came into the classroom. Ah, Dr. Wufie Chang, the most 'favorite' teacher of the whole student population. Yeah right.

Serraye watched as the rest of the students walked in. Duo, Heero, Relena, Quatre, Hilde, Dorothy, and Trowa walked into the classroom as the bell rang signaling that it was time that you were supposed to be in class. Kamrui walked in and sat down in her seat that was beside Serraye.

"Remind me in fifteen minutes to go get something to drink, 'cause if I don't get anything to drake soon I start to talk a lot and get real fidgety and stuff…."

"Yeah, I know I know" Serraye said as she interrupted her.

"Allright class, turn to page 596 in you biology book and look at the top section and read along with me as I read aloud" Said Sally Po, the teacher's 'helper'.

Serraye and Kamrui pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write back and forth trying to at least get a little 'fun' out of Miss. Po's reading. 

Suddenly a yell made both of them jump out of their seats. 

"Oh, Shut up Ona!" WuFei practically yelled as her teaching was boring him to.

Sally smiled back and winked.

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled. 

And then all hell broke loose

Heero: *looks***** Are you crazy?

Relena: No…why would say something like that?

Heero: Hnm…I dunno, maybe cause you're a psycho bitch that needs to die for hell's and heaven's sake!

Relena: Fine *looks and takes a deep breath* HEERO!! COME AND KILL ME! Opps…did I say something wrong?

Heero: Die You Bitch!! *shoots Relena while he grabs Duo and kisses him***** Mw Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Trowa: … * blank look * 

Duo: I think I'm lost * confused look*

Quatre: Guys! We shouldn't be fighting at all! Uhh…wait wrong show. * embarrassed look *

Relena: * staring at the blood on her hands*

Heero: *whining * Why Wont You Just Die!?

Hilde: I…I…I… * looking very pale *

Quatre: I didn't know that you were also gay…want to have a three some * blushes *

Trowa: Make that a four some! 

*WuFei starts to get a nosebleed*

Duo: I am not gay! I…I… *cries * I'm really a girl!* strips *

*Hilde passes out *

Who saw THAT coming?! 

*Everyone gasps *

Zechs: oh, Duo! Come here you animal!

Duo: Epps!! *jumps *

Wufei: In…In…ONA!! INJUSTICE!! * passes out from the loss of blood*

Heero: I've been doing the wild and wooly tango with a GIRL! * passes out in Relena's arms*

Relena: I don't care that you gay Heero. * dies*

* G-crew rejoices *

Duo: But…but Heero! I'm going to have your Child!!!

Serraye and Kamrui: * setting in the audience with popcorn and cokes*

Kamrui: But…but... * sniffles*

Serraye: * making annoying noises with her straw and hands Kamrui a tissue*

Heero: * wakes up * I'm a father? * hugs Duo* I love you Duo.

Serraye: Oh man…I Think I'm Going To be Sick

Kamrui: but…but… * crying*

Serraye: What's your problem?

Kamrui: Duo's a girl! Waaahh!

Serraye: And the other's are gay! Waahhh!

Kamrui: Want to go get some Chinese food?

Serraye: Sure!

****

*PooF*

End.

……….

………

……..

…….

……

…..

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

…..

……

…….

……..

………

……….

Serraye and Kamrui: *eating Chinese food*

Serraye: I wonder where Quatre and Trowa disappeared to.

Kamrui: Technically…I do not want to know…

Serraye: Uhh…yeah. I think I've suddenly lost my appetite.

****

Back in the Classroom

Wufei: *still on the floor *

Treize: Wufei! What are you doing on the floor? Here, let me help you up.

Wufei: *moans as her is regaining consciousness * Hey, Treize your gunbelt poking into me…wait a minute. OMG! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! * runs out the door and down the halls *

Treize: Wufie!!My Wufie-chan!! Wait for me!! * running after him*


End file.
